overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Game Options
Game Options can be accessed from the Main menu or Pause menu. It can be used to adjust the Video, Sound, Controls, Gameplay and Social options. All the information is extracted from PC version, so there will be some discrepancy with console versions. Video Options * The name of player's graphic card is displayed. * Display Mode: There are 3 options: Windowed, Fullscreen, or Borderless Windowed. * Target Display: Choose which display output for the game. If the player only have one output, it will show "Monitor 1". * Resolution: Options with the asterisk symbol (*) is the recommended resolution. * Field of View: The field of view for your first-person aspect, ranged from 80 to 103. * Aspect Ratio: Choose the ratio for the display on-screen. There are 3 options: 16:9, 16:10, or 21:9. * VSync: Enable/disable Vertical Synchronization.https://hardforum.com/threads/how-vsync-works-and-why-people-loathe-it.928593/ * Triple Buffering: Enable/disable Triple Buffering. * Display Performance Stats: Display performance statistic on the upper left of the screen. ** Advance Performance Stats: There are 6 advanced options: Show Framerate ''(shown as FPS), ''Show GPU Temperature (shown as TMP), Show VRAM Usage (shown as VRM), Show Network Ping (shown as PNG), Show Network Round Trip Time (shown as RTT), and Show Network Interpolation Delay ''(shown as IND). In default setting, only ''Show Framerate and Show Network Ping are enabled. * Limit FPS: Limiting the frame rate drawn from your graphic card. There are 3 options: Custom, Display-based, or 30FPS ** If player chooses Custom, there will be a slider for adjusting Frame Rate Cap, ranged from 30 to 300. * Graphic Quality: There are 5 options: Low, Medium, High, Ultra, or Epic. There are also Advance Options: ** Render Scale: There are 6 options: Automatic, 50%, 75%, 100%, 150%, or 200%. ** Texture Quality: There are 3 options: Low, Medium, or High. ** Texture Filtering Quality: There are 5 options: Low - 1X, Medium - 2X, High - 4X, Ultra - 8X, or Epic - 16X. ** Local Fox Detail: There are 4 options: Low, Medium, High, or Ultra. ** Dynamic Reflections: There are 4 options: Off, Low, Medium, or High. ** Shadow Detail: There are 5 options: Off, Low, Medium, High, or Ultra. ** Model Detail: There are 4 options: Low, Medium, High, or Ultra. ** Effect Detail: There are 4 options: Low, Medium, High, or Ultra. ** Lighting Quality: There are 4 options: Low, Medium, High, or Ultra. ** Antialias Quality: There are 5 options: Off, Low - FXAA, Medium - SMAA Low, High - SMAA Medium, or Ultra - SMAA High. ** Refraction Quality: There are 3 options: Low, Medium, High. ** Screenshot Quality: There are 5 options: 1X Resolution, 3X Resolution, 5X Resolution, 7X Resolution, 9X Resolution. You can take screenshot by using PrintScreen button. ** Local Reflection: Enable/disable. ** Ambient Occlusion: Enable/disable. * Gamma Correction: A slider to control gamma value. * Contrast: A slider to control contrast value. * Brightness: A slider to control brightness value. * Color Blind Options: ** A sample display of Friendly, Enemy, Group and Alert color will be shown, and these color display will changed depending on Color Blind Mode and Color Blind Strength. ** There are 4 Color Blind Mode: Off, Deuteranopia, Protanopia, Tritanopia. ** There is also a slider to adjust Color Blind Strength. Sound Options * Master Volume: A slider to control volume, affects sound effects, music, and in-game voice volume. ** Sound Effects Volume: A slider to control sound effects volume. It includes but not limit to ability sounds, footstep sounds, and environment interaction sound. ** Music Volume: A slider to control music volume. It includes background music in the game and in the menu. ** In-game Voice Volume: A slider to control in-game voice volume. It includes but not limit to all heroes and NPCs' voices. * Voice Chat Volume: A slider to control voice chat from others volume. * Voice Chat Mic Volume: A slider to control player's mic volume. * Sound Plays While in Background: To enable/disable sound while Overwatch is in the background (or not in active window). * Group Voice Chat: If enabled, when joining group, player will join group voice chat channel automatically. * Team Voice Chat: If enabled, when starting a game, player will join team voice chat channel automatically. * Voice Chat Mode: There are 2 options: Push to Talk, and Open Mic. Push to Talk will required the player hold the grave accent (`) button to use voice chat; Open Mic will let the player automatically activate voice chat when they talk. * Voice Chat Devices: To change between Default Devices or Comms Devices. Hover over the option, player will see the output for the speaker and input for the microphone. * Dolby Atmos for Headphones: To enable Dolby Atmos for compatible headphones.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Acxz3N8FRUo If the player turn this on there will be a notice for them to turn off their 7.1 or 5.1 function in their headphone's driver. Controls Options :This section is about a specific type of maps. For other meaning of "control" see Control (disambiguation). Players can switch between heroes, or choose "All Heroes" to apply the adjustment to all of them. When the player changes any option in "All Heroes", the change will affect all corresponding options in each individual hero. * Mouse ** Sensitivity: A slider (from 0 to 100) to control the sensitivity of the mouse. The default value is 15.00. ** Invert Look: Enable to invert the vertical and horizontal orientation of the mouse. * Controller ** Horizontal Sensitivity: Change the horizontal sensitivity of the controller. ** Vertical Sensitivity: Change the vertical sensitivity of the controller. There are advanced options: *** Invert Vertical Look: Enable to invert the vertical orientation of the controller. *** Invert Horizontal Look: Enable to invert the horizontal orientation of the controller. ** Vibration: Enable to activate the vibration effect of the controller. ** Switch Movement/Look Sticks: Enable to switch the function of movement and look joystick. ** Legacy Sticks: Enable to activate the function of legacy stick. ** Aim Technique: Switch between Dual-Zone option and Exponential Ramp.Overwatch Patch Notes – October 11, 2016 * Reticle ** Bloom: Enable to turn on the bloom/spreading effect on the reticle. ** Type: There are 5 options: Default, Circle, Crosshairs, Short Crosshairs, and Dot. ** Color: There are 7 options: White, Green, Cyan, Red, Magenta, Yellow, Black. * Hero ** Allied Health Bars: Enable to turn on the visibility of allied health bars. These options below are available for specific heroes. Heroes who don't have specific control options are Bastion, McCree, Mei, Pharah, Reaper, Roadhog, Symmetra, Torbjörn, Tracer, and Winston. * Ana ** Toggle Zoom: When enabled, pressing the appropriate button will toggle the scope on and off. Otherwise, the button must be held. ** Relative Aim Sensitivity While Zoomed: Adjust the sensitivity of the mouse only when using scope. The default value is 30. ** Nano Boost Sensitivity: Adjust the sensitivity of Nano Boost's targeting. The default value is 100. * D.Va ** Toggle Defense Matrix: When enabled, pressing the appropriate button will toggle the Defense Matrix on and off. Otherwise, the button must be held. * Genji ** Automatically Climb Walls: When enabled, Genji will automatically scale up to any wall after pressing the appropriate button once. Otherwise, the button must be held. * Hanzo ** Automatically Climb Walls: When enabled, Hanzo will automatically scale up to any wall after pressing the appropriate button once. Otherwise, the button must be held. * Junkrat ** RIP-Tire Automatically Climb Walls: When enabled, Junkrat's RIP-Tire will automatically scale up to any wall after pressing the appropriate button once. Otherwise, the button must be held. * Lúcio **''Hold To Crossfade'': When enabled, the player will have to hold the appropriate button to keep the Crossfade: Speed in active; if the button is not held, Crossfade: Heal will be in active. Otherwise, player can switch between 2 modes by pressing the button once. **''Allow Backward Wall Ride'': When enabled, the player will be able to wall ride backward by holding the back and jump button. *Mercy **''Toggle Beam Connection'': When enabled, pressing the appropriate button will toggle the staff between 2 beams. Otherwise, the button must be held. **''Guardian Angel Prefers Beam Target'': When enabled, any hero that Mercy is facing will be the default target for Guardian Angel. If disabled, when Mercy has a beam connected to a hero not in front of her, she will fly to the connected hero instead; Mercy only flies to the hero in front of her when the beam is not connected to a hero. **''Toggle Guardian Angel'': When enabled, pressing the appropriate button will toggle Guardian Angel; another press will cancel it. Otherwise, the button must be held for the whole flight duration; if the button is let go, the ability will be canceled. **''Guardian Angel Sensitivity'': Adjust the sensitivity of Guardian Angel's targeting. The default value is 100. **''Beam Sensitivity'': Adjust the sensitivity of Caduceus Staff's targeting. The default value is 100. *Reinhardt **''Toggle Barrier'': When enabled, pressing the appropriate button will toggle the Barrier Field on and off. Otherwise, the button must be held. *Soldier: 76 **''Hold to Sprint'': When enabled, the player will have to hold the appropriate button (along with the forward button) to keep Soldier: 76 sprinting; let go of the button will make him return to normal speed. Otherwise, pressing the button once and holding the forward button will make Soldier: 76 sprinting until the forward button is let go. *Sombra **''Hack Sensitivity'': Adjust the sensitivity of Hack's targeting. The default value is 100. *Widowmaker **''Toggle Zoom'': When enabled, pressing the appropriate button will toggle the scope on and off. Otherwise, the button must be held. **''Relative Aim Sensitivity While Zoomed'': Adjust the sensitivity of the mouse only when using scope. The default value is 30. **''Grappling Hook Sensitivity'': Adjust the sensitivity of Grappling Hook's targeting. The default value is 100. *Zarya **''Projected Barrier Sensitivity'': Adjust the sensitivity of Projected Barrier's targeting. The default value is 100. *Zenyatta **''Harmony Orb Sensitivity'': Adjust the sensitivity of Orb of Harmony's targeting. The default value is 100. **''Discord Orb Sensitivity'': Adjust the sensitivity of Orb of Discord's targeting. The default value is 100. Movement Weapon and Abilities Communication Emotes Voice Lines Sprays Chat and Voice Spectator Controls These may overlap with other controls. Miscellaneous Controls Visual map Gameplay Options * Always Skip Kill Cam: Enable it to skip kill cam after being killed. * Kill Feed Display: Enable it to hide kill feeds. * ''Skirmish'''' While Searching'': Enable it to join a Skirmish when searching for match. * ''Achievement'''' Display'': There are 4 options: UI, Chat, Both, and Neither. The player can choose where the achievement will be displayed when they receive it in game: On the screen, in the chat box, both of them or neither of them. * Network Quality Notification: Enable it to receive notification regarding network quality. * Limit Client Send Rate: Enable it to limit the send rate from the player's side. * Limit Server Send Rate:Enable it to limit the send rate from the server's side. * Tips: Enable it to display tips on the screen when the player dies and respawns in the middle of the game. Social Options * Profanity Filter: Filter all profanity in game chat. * ''Group'''' Member Can Invite'': Enable it to let group member invite others, if the player is the group leader. * Open Group To: There are 3 options: Invite Only, Friends or Anyone. If the player is the group leader, the group will be opened for invitation only, or for any friend, or for anyone. * Custom Game Member Can Invite: Enable it to let people from Custom Game invite others, if the player is the Custom game creator. * Open Custom Game To: There are 3 options: Invite Only, Friends or Anyone. If the player is the Custom game creator, the group will be opened for invitation only, or for any friend, or for anyone. * Receive Group Invite From: There are 2 options: Friends or Anyone. * Receive Group Invite Requests: Enable it to receive request to join group from others. * Receive Whispers: Enable it to receive whispers in chat. * Display Real IDs For Friends: Enable it to display real ID for friends. * Display Offline Friends: Enable it to display all offline friends. * Display Friend Request Toasts: Enable it to display friend request toasts when playing. * Display Friend Request Notifications: Restrict friend request notification to be displayed. There are 3 options: On, Favorites Only, and Off. References Patch Changes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Category:Overwatch